Monsters In Training
by Akina-x-Wolf
Summary: Akina, Sakura and Hana are new students at a new private school. But why has it never been heard of? And how will the girls react to the students there that aren' t what they seem...
1. Tunnel to Hell

Sakura, Hana and Akina were on the bus to a new life. Literally.

The sun blazed through the glass window of the bus and onto my skin. I looked out at the land skimming past, it was hard not to think we were flying. I sighed discreetly and looked over at Hana and the other girl whos name I did not know. She looked so engrossed in her enormous tattered book it didn't feel right to interrupt her for her name. Hana was babbling on so fast I couldn't keep up so every so often I nodded my head in agreement to whatever she was saying. I hadn't known her for 5 five minutes before she was telling me her life story. I looked back out at the world and started to wonder back to how I got on this bus.

"_I can't believe you didn't get into one school, it's impossible to understand" cried my mother, Rosa_

"_It's not my fault that I had to transfer schools in the middle of summer and there are no places in any one of them" I mumbled._

_Just then dad, Toboe, burst into the room waving a slip of paper in the air and crying "Our princess is saved!" I cringed at the pet name that he always calls me._

"_What is it dad that has gotten you so overexcited about a piece of paper?" I asked_

"_It's an entrance slip into an elite school which is set on a remote island, doesn't it sound fascinating?"_

"_I guess..."_

"_Come now! I'm putting your name down for a place here"_

"_Wait let me see the leaflet"_

_I took the leaflet and stared at the cover... If the image of the big gloomy building, giving off an evil pulsing aura just by the picture... I sure hope it's not the school in question. But the curly lettering above the picture saying: Academy for the gifted, let us teach you the way of life... did not raise my hopes_

"_Hooray! Our child won't be an outcast!" cried mother_

"_Yippee!" replied dad_

_And with that they started happy dancing and I was out of the room saying "I'm out of here"_

"Akina...AKINA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" screamed Hana bringing me back to my senses

"No need to shout, jeez" I replied sharply "So? What's the matter?"

"We're headed toward a tunnel, don't get scared now and hold my hand" smirked Hana

"You can talk" I simply whispered back rubbing my temple.

Suddenly my phone went off and I answered it

"Hello?"

"Hello princess"

"Hey dad"

"We were just wondering if you are at your new school yet"

"No not yet"

"Well tell u..."

And the line cut off. We had entered the tunnel. It was pitch black only orange balls of light zooming past at an alarming rate. We were obviously going quite fast. Then suddenly out of the darkness an arch of light appeared and as we got closer and closer, the light got bigger and bigger until...

We went right through the gap of light and came onto a dusty track of road. I scanned our surroundings... everything was different. The sky was a murky grey the kind you see in winter, not in summer. On my left side there was a cliff face which was bare apart from a couple of dead bushes and black barked trees looming over at the top. And on my right there was a cliff edge leading off to the vast ocean which was the colour of wine... has the sea ever been red? I quickly poked my head past Hana and looked out the front. I could see a signpost and as we got closer, I saw that it was a scarecrow. How... original.

The bus stopped by the scarecrow and the bus driver said "Here's your stop have a nice day..."

Hana jumped from her seat and skipped to the opening door. As a was leaving my seat, the quiet girl had dropped her big old book and was having trouble lifting it up along with her suitcase. Why she had brought it inside the bus and not put it in the buses boot, I was not going to ask. But I was going to help.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I asked nicely beaming at her

"Umm... well... if you don't... mind..." she timidly replied

"Of course not!" I said "Here, let me carry your book"

"Umm thank you"

"No problem. Hey whats your name?"

"Sakura and your Akina"

"How'd you know?"

"That other girl kinda shouted your name quite loud" Sakura smiled

"Of course" I replied smiling aswell.

We got off the bus and went to join Hana at the back, who already had her graffitied suitcase out and tapping her foot impatiently waving her phone around in the air. I just shook my head at her and putting Sakuras book under my arm, I used my other arm to grab my suitcase.

"Here missy let me help you" the bus driver said coming out of nowhere

"Uhh thanks..." I mumbled

He lifted mine and Sakuras suitcases out and put them on the ground.

"Well, that's it I'm off" said the bus driver "Hopefully I'll see you again"

I'm positve we all shuddered at that remark.

We watched as the bus went through the tunnel entrance and then turned around to look at the looming building that was our new school. Hana put her suitcase onto the ground and started to unzip it.

"What the hell are you doing Hana?" I asked

"It's my ride" she simply replied

Woo! First chapter so tell me what you think good or bad I want to know XD R&R  
Ciao-su x


	2. Knight on his white bike

Hana brought out a metal contraption and beamed and Sakura and I.

"What... i-is that?" Sakura asked nervously

"Like I said stupid, it's my ride" Hana replied

Sakura looked down and was hidden by her silvery lilac hair.

"She was just asking Hana. Anyway what is it?" I retorted emphasising on the is.

"It's an electronic mobile scooter. I can take it anywhere" Hana said "'Cause I just hate walking".

"Whatever" I thought. We watched as Hana put her scooter together. It was actually a pretty neat ride but I would never say that out loud. When Hana had finished making her scooter, she stood up straight, stretched and turned to look at us.

"Well I'm off. Later losers!" Hana exclaimed

She hopped on her scooter and went at an extraordinary slow speed. I bet if I walked at a face pace, I would over-take her. I looked over my shoulder to see Sakura still had her head down and was surrounded by 3 large suitcases... wait 3! Ohh that Hana! I'll kill her when I see her later. I covered the distance between Sakura and I and placed my hand gently on her arm

"Are you OK? I wouldn't worry about her remark Saku" I said soothingly.

Sakura started crying; great.

"Sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to...offend you or anything!" I pleaded

"No no no it's the opposite! No one has ever given me a nickname that wasn't insulting or pointing out my flaws" she hiccupped starting to calm down "Saku... I like it" She smiled at me and it looked like she really meant it.

"Well, no thanks to Hana, we have to lug her suitcase as well as ours to school" I grumbled "Well, I'll take mine and Hanas suitcase and are you ok to take your suitcase and book?" I asked

"If you're ok with that" She replied

We picked up our belongings and Hanas and headed towards the school. A little while later the path started going uphill and I started lagging from the weight of two fully packed suitcases.

"Are you OK Akina?" Sakura asked looking behind her at me.

"I'm fine you go on ahead I'll be fine" I huffed

"If you're sure..."

I stopped by a thick tree and knelt beside getting my breath back, watching Sakura getting smaller and smaller

"Damn Hana" I muttered

Sure that I had my breath back, I started again. Soon the path levelled out again and I was close to the school. "A little longer" I said to myself "A little longer then you'll be able to kill Hana..." Suddenly I heard a bell ringing furiously behind me. Jeez there was enough room to go past me, but it kept going till it was hurting my ears. I turned;

"Why don't you just go around me?" I fumed

"Look out!"

Too late.

I was facing upwards and saw a bent bike wheel in the air still turning around madly. And obviously the person that was laying on top of me was the owner of the now broken bike.

"Owww..." I winced "Don't suppose you'll mind getting off me?"

"S-sorry about that" a male voice replied.

He struggled up and accidently placed a hand on my leg. I gasped slightly and he looked up. Time seemed to pause as he gazed into my blue eyes and I gazed into his hazel eyes.

"O-oh! Your bleeding! he said which snapped me out of the transfixion

"Oh yeah.." I said following his direction from his eyes. I placed a couple of fingers on my neck and felt that it was bleeding steadily

"Here, let me help you" he said smiling.

Wow! Cute! As he helped me up he took out a tissue from his bag and started to wipe my wound. I took this chance where he was concentrating on my cut to take in his whole body. Slightly cut clothes showed he lean but muscled body with a nice tan and strong, best to be held in arms ever seen. But his best feature was his wavy sandy brown hair and of course his hazel eyes which were concentrating very hard.

He suddenly groaned and looked me in the eyes with a look of exasperation. Overload! Danger! Danger!

"I'm sorry... but your blood smells so sweet" he grunted

Wow so poetic, wait what!

He bent his head slowly towards my neck and I automatically lifted my neck. There was a sudden pain in my neck and I took in a sharp intake of breath which made it hurt more.

"What are you doing?" I gasped

He suddenly brought his head back with a look of apology in his eyes

"I'm so sorry! I've never done that before but you're blood is so enticing!" he explained

"Wait... you bit me? I thought vampires only did that?" I asked questionably

"Well I am a vampire you see" he simply said cocking his head to the side and laughing nervously which didn't help when I was trying to be serious

"Right, ok. You are a vampire and you drank my blood... without even knowing your name?" I asked pouting

He laughed at this and replied "Well ok. Hello nice to meet you I am called Soul and what would your name be?"

"Akina"

"Nice to meet you"

I laughed because I knew he was mucking around with this introduction and he joined me. Our laughter seemed to dance in the wind. They linked perfectly.

Well that didn't really go anywhere! Lol anyway tell me what you think R&R ^^  
Ciao-su x


	3. The end already?

Chapter 3 – The end already?

Soul and I walked together and talked non-stop

"I meant to ask, why did you blush after biting me?" I asked

Soul reddened and stifled

"You're the first girl I've bitten; a vampire only bites those with special blood. So you're obviously special" he beamed

"Oh, right. Wait first girl... so that means you've bitten a boy?" I gaped tripping up slightly

"Yeah just one; my brother" Souls eyes hardened at the sides and his heart melting eyes turned cold and unreadable. It was obviously a touchy subject but I could help asking

"You don't seem close based on your reaction to mentioning your brother"

"You could say that. I haven't seen him in a very long time." he sighed and then looked straight ahead sharply "It's ok though because if I did see him, I would kill him" he growled. Oops. I stepped too far. It was silent for a few awkward moments. I was relaying our conversation in my head. My heart gave a leap when I remembered what he said; "_a vampire only bites those with special blood. So you're obviously special" _I was special in his gorgeous eyes. I giggled at this thought. Soul looked over at me inquisitively and smiled curiously. He was too damn good for his or anyone's good. Well, apart from me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked coughing trying to hide my out of the blue giggle

"Why were you laughing?" he retorted, playfully nudging me.

"None of your business"

"Touché"

"French... smashing" I grimaced sticking my tongue out

"English...bon!" Soul said in an amazing French accent

Was there anything he couldn't do? I laughed and he joined me and as soon as we started we couldn't stop. When we tried to stifle our laughter, we just burst out laughing again. It wasn't even that funny!

We were close to the school entrance soon enough and we had regained our sanity. We were close enough to see groups of other pupils grouped together in the school grounds. Suddenly a pleading but barely audible cry came from the trees to my left. I focused on the trees and listened hard. I heard a weak,

"Akina... Hana... anyone... help" Sakura. I dropped my suitcase next to Soul and sprinted into the forest entrance, not daring to look over my shoulder at Soul to see his expression to my odd departure. I slowed to a walk and listened for a sound over my heavy breathing. A mild thump echoed from in front of me. I was close. I tiptoed towards a big hark oak and hid behind it. I peeked around once a heard a clear sob from in front of me. There was a small open space that was shadowed by the trees and dots of sunlight seeping through. The biggest amount of light was in the middle where it covered Sakura in sunlight. She was on her knees, head down. Her possessions were strewn around her. One solitary figure loomed over Sakura just keeping out of the light. The figure said something leaning in closer towards Sakura. She mumbled a reply half sobbing. The figure grabbed Sakuras hair and lifted her off the ground. They swung her round and sent her hurtling towards the tree that I was hiding behind. The figure was obviously male. There was a body connecting with hark bark crack and the tree shook. A lifeless thud came then silence.

"Now do you understand? No is the wrong answer. So is I don't want to" he said gruffly. A whimper came from just in front of me. What could Sakura possibly have said no to to make this person so angry?

"Now why don't you try again shall we? Wanna make out?" The man advanced on Sakura. Oh hell no. I leaped from behind the tree and shielded Sakura from this beast with my body. Have to admit, not the smartest thing I've done.

"What the?" he said stumbling to a halt. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"You know its common courtesy to show your face when you're talking to someone?" I snarled

"My aren't we polite" he chuckled mischievously "But very well"

He walked backwards into the large patch of sunlight and stood there with a toothy grin on his face. No doubt he was handsome. Tall, lean and dark. The typical hottie and obvious pervert.

"Well well, aren't you some eye candy?" he grinned at me "My my, your picture perfect"

"Do you always repeat for first word you say?" I snapped glaring at him

"Ho ho! An attitude as well; how wonderful!" he sighed licking his lips

"You resemble a dog when you do that" I grinned sarcastically

He just laughed and went into a crouch position. What on earth was he?

"However pretty you may be" he growled "You interrupted me and your little friend there"

"It's _I _idiot. Didn't anyone teach you proper grammar?" I smirked

"Oh that really hurt" he said clutching his t-shirt just over his heart

"But time is getting on and I'm hungry. Now seeing how your here, I can have a snack and dinner. What luck for me!" he chuckled "So, who's first, you are her?" pointing at Sakura and who was struggling to get herself up.

"So which are you gonna choose?" he asked

"What exactly are you going to do?" I replied gulping

"Eat you of course" he said backing up further from Sakura and I into the shadows of the trees.

"Here I come" he growled

No way

"5 seconds" he chimed

What do I do?

"4 seconds"

Wait that's it!

"3"

It's the only way Sakura has of living,

"2"

I'm ready,

"1"

I'll take this thing on,

"_Zero_"

Alone.

O_o That was weird XD. Put down what you think this mysterios boy actually is. It'll be cool to see what your brilliant minds come up with ^^ R&R!  
Ciao-su x


	4. A killer in the coop

Chapter 4 -

I had just enough time to whirl round and throw Sakura to my left before a fist rocketed past my ear and into the poor beaten tree. The hand then wrapped around my neck faster than I could react. I just caught a glimpse or the large dent in the tree before I was reeled backwards into his chest where his other arm was waiting to wrap around my waist. He turned our bodies so we were facing Sakura who was lying on the ground motionless. I cried in despair but he tightened his grip and I quietened

"Hehe, you surprised me. I never thought you'd go for that option. Never thought you were that brave" He said his breath tickling my neck. "And to top it off you dodged my attack, what a girl!" he cooed "You're the best kind of meal"

"You are weird. Simple." I mumbled, struggling to break free of his grip but to no avail.

"I'm not weird I'm Kuroi" Kuroi chuckled, his stomach vibrating from his so called joke

"Idiot let go of me!" I screamed hoping anyone heard me

"No use" Kuroi said in a sing song voice "They all went inside half an hour ago"

We were in here for that long? But somehow I just knew he was saying the truth but I wouldn't show it.

"How would you know that?" I enquired

"Well I should, seeing as I've been teaching there for a decade now"

"What!"

"You heard me beautiful"

"Don't you dare call me that; also why haven't you been found out?"

"Well I... tweak a few things let's say"

With a slow intake of breath he forced my head to the side and blew cold air onto my neck but suddenly stopped.

"Who gave you these bite marks? They can't be what I think they are..." he asked shakily

"None of your business" I curtly said thinking of how scared he sounded of seeing Souls bite marks... Soul. Where was he? It was hard not to cry. He wasn't going to come and look for me. He was in school learning things that I will never know. I mentally kicked myself of being so selfish. It's good that Soul didn't come otherwise he'd be in danger too and of all things I didn't want that. Sakura was already on the verge of death. I wasn't that special after all. Kuroi hardened his grip and nipped the side of my neck. I yelped and kicked backwards and hit his lower leg. He didn't even flinch. I could feel a thin line of blood ooze down towards my collar bone.

"Well whoever bit you first has taste! You smell divine." Kuroi groaned.

He placed his tongue near my collar bone, presumably where the blood trail ended and slid it towards the cut. I shivered. His tongue was rough and cold. He just came to the cut when there was a sound to our right. Kuroi stiffened. Soul came into view a second later looking around the open space then staring at me and the scene that was going on. I was overwhelmed with joy but suddenly panicked.

"No! Get out of here, quickly!" I pleaded

Kuroi put his hand that was holding my head up over my mouth.

"Let her go!" Soul yelled

"That might work in the movies kid but in reality you're gonna get hurt"

Next thing I knew was that I was on the ground and Soul in the air. A flash of black and Soul hurtled towards the ground. Kuroi lightly stepped onto the ground and walked towards me.

"What did you do to him?" I trembled

"Beat him up of course. He was so rude" he replied

"He didn't do anything! He certainly wasn't rude"

"Oh but he was"

"How?"

"He interrupted my dinner time" Kurois face darkened.

"What are you?" I asked as he crouched before me

"Why don't I show you? So you can have a show before the main course. Which is you"

He backed up and was engulfed in a orange and black mist that felt so dark a shiver went up my spine. It triggered in me that I was free while Kuroi was 'occupied' but why didn't I get up and run? Two reasons were right in front of me. One, I was scared of this pervert and two, I couldn't move. Being bashed a lot had made me paralyzed from shock and injury.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurois voice came through my inner thoughts. I blinked and looked up. He was all black apart from orange details. His hair was a rusty orange and his eyes a haunting yellow. But the thing or should I say things that caught my attention were the rusty coloured ears with black tips protruding out of his head and a rusty orange coloured tail swishing playfully behind him. I saw one solitary fang when Kuroi smiled and said

"I'm that attractive that I have _you_ awestruck?"

I snapped out of staring at him and pulled myself together.

"Quite the opposite actually. But a fox fits your personality perfectly. You kill a whole 'coop' of innocent lives but only take and eat one or two"

"Aren't we the smart one. A+ for you"

"But here's a newsflash. My blood is off limits to the likes of you. So whatever you say or do, you're not getting another drop of my blood. Ever"

This gave Kuroi an evil grin. He walked over, picked me up by the chin with ease and looked me squarely in the eyes

"Then I'll just have to get your blood by force then wont I?"

This one's a shorter one to the others but still hopefully action-packed. Hehe were you expecting that? ~sigh~ I love cliff-hangers! Please R&R!

Akina x  
p.s. Sorry, I've been spelling Ciao-su wrong XD. My bad.  
Ciao-su ^^


	5. A pure blooded vampire

Chapter 5 - A pure blooded vampire

Kuroi swung me round once and released. It felt like I was thrown much softer than he did to Sakura. But hey I wasn't complaining. I fell to the ground landing on my leg. The landing slashed open my shin. As I struggled to stand I noticed I was behind Soul. I quickly looked away and stared at Kuroi who was standing by the tree I was laying in front of. He was a good distance away. I didn't even bother thinking of running away. Kuroi was laughing at my displeasure which was obviously showing on my face. Without breaking eye contact I slowly walked over to Soul and knelt to his ear.

"Soul" I barely whispered "Soul, if you can hear me, try and get up and run. Get help! Do anything just get out of here"

"Blood" Soul croaked barely audible

"Blood? You can have my blood! Anything to get you going" I said a little too loud

"What a lovely scene. And you're involving the audience how wonderful!" Kuroi beamed

He was by my side in an instant and brought me up so my feet were just brushing the ground.

"Heh. Thought I was the audience?" I huffed

"Nope. It was your turn and you did wonderful. Now to change to subject" he said matter of fact "I thought you weren't going to give me your blood without force?"

"I wasn't asking you"

"Oh but I heard as well as your friend and I was the one to answer"

"Whatever. You're not getting another single drop"

"But I already accepted"

Kuroi inhaled

"And you thought I wasn't actually going to get any more of your blood once I tasted it? Not a chance" he exhaled. He put me down but kept a firm hold. He turned me around so I was facing him. He leaned to my neck and slowly but painfully stuck his razor sharp canines into my neck. It wasn't like Souls bite where he was gentle and I was starting to like it. Kurois was greedy and non-pleasurable. He started lapping up my blood like a hungry puppy. I started feeling woozy and losing my sense of direction. I feebly shoved Kuroi. He retracted his fangs and hand in a sharp movement sending a searing pain through my body. I was beaten enough already so I crumpled to the ground parallel to Soul. I brought my head and watched as Kuroi walked around so he was in front of us and cackled. Wiping my blood from his lips he said

"You have such unique blood. Doesn't taste like monster blood at all... more... human!" he mumbled

"Monster blood? More human tasting? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked fuzzily

"What are you talking about? You are a monster or aren't you?" realization hitting Kuroi in the face. He kneeled in front of my and cupped my head

"This academy is for and solely for monsters. No humans allowed. Surely you must have realized this seeing me transform" he said placing a finger on my lips thoughtfully

"Well personally I just thought you were a psycho" I mumbled biting his finger.

He brought back his finger and just shook his head at me

"So this whole tough act was just for show. Have to say you're very deceiving but unfortunately, your luscious blood gives you away" Kuroi explained. He turned to Soul and said loudly

"Here that pretty boy? Your blood donor is a human; h-u-m-a-n" pointing to each of his fingers while spelling out the word. I sighed and looked to my right at Sakura who was a few feet away. How defenceless and weak are humans? I brought my head round and nearly gasped because Soul was waiting with shocked eyes.

I saw Kurois feet walk away. A second later and there was a crunch or branched being trodden on Obviously Soul heard this and asked

"You're human! Well it does explain for your delicious blood"

"Well we humans try our hardest" I replied

"Also don't listen to him. You're not a donor. You've just been taken advantage over"

"I'm sorry by the way"

"For what! I should be the one apologizing" Total surprise covering Souls face

"For bringing you into this. If only I didn't meet you then..."

"Don't you dare say that" Annoyance in his tone "If I didn't meet you then I wouldn't have a single friend to talk to in the academy right now!"

That pulled some heartstrings and it was very hard not to cry. It was quiet for a few moments before Soul spoke

"I think I've just made things worse" he laughed

I sighed and said "No. You've made my life shine brighter. Until you came along this very day my life was dull. Sakura and Hana helped yes but you filled me up with warmth and kindness that I've yearned for for years". I placed my hand on his and smiled "Thank you. For being a friend

Soul was gobsmacked at this remark

"A-Anyway, what exactly did he do to you a couple of minutes ago? I only heard muffled sounds you see I was half conscious at the time" Soul stuttered

Just before I answered sounds were heard and a moment later Kuroi was coming towards us

"Blood...he took my blood!" I could just say before Kuroi was looming over us. Souls face was in total shock. It looked like he had been paralyzed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my dear" Kuroi sang "Did ya miss me?"

"Well of course NOT. Ugh, how much lamer can you get?" I lectured

Why is it that I'm always caught by surprise? In a second Kuroi had kicked me off the ground and had me flying towards a tree. My back hit the bark and blood spluttered out of my mouth I slowly descended to the ground and letting out a small whimper. I was in the exact same scenario as Sakura. Barely keeping my eyes open, I focused as hard as I could on Kuroi who was walking over to me lazily like he had all the time in the world. Hell. He did. As you came closer I felt the excitement of bloodshed pulsing out of him. He had finally cornered his prey. Me.

An explosion of pure black energy swirled around soundlessly the place Soul was moments before. Had Kuroi done something without me realizing. He could've with the state I was in. The sky suddenly turned black and the moon was a red orb. The trees stopped dancing and waited silently as did their partner, the wind. Seconds ago it had a slight breeze but now it was icy cold. My expression of shock must have been plain on my face because Kuroi looked over his shoulder to see what I was so surprised at. His eye that I could see dilated and he spun the whole way around so his back was too me. Kuroi was now in my line of vision so I leaned my head to the side as much as I could. The black energy then shot away from the centre and zoned out. When the energy reached Koroi and I, we both shivered in union. A figure was standing up their head hung. When the darkness completely cleared, the figure resembled Soul... yes it was! He has some awesome healing powers.

"Soul!" I cried. No response, "Soul?"

I heard Kuroi sigh a little and yelled at Soul "So this is your trump card monster? You're like all the rest at the school. All flash but no cash" clicking his fingers. I kept my attention on Soul. He suddenly shivered for a brief moment before bringing his head up, his eyes closed.

"You scared little one? Now that I found you out, you've got nothing left" Kuroi mocked

"Oh yeah?" Soul said so quietly yet well heard "Don't underestimate me". He flashed out of sight and reappeared between Kuroi and I

Before Kuroi could react to Souls disappearance, Soul elbowed Kuroi in the small of his back and sent him over the other side of the open space and through the trees.

"Looking for me?" Soul said half amused. There was something different about Soul. He seemed... more cocky and determined but most of all... deadly.

"S-Soul?" I asked reluctantly

His shoulders relaxed immediately and he turned around and bent down so he was at my level. His eyes weren't hazel or soft, they were blood red and his pupils were slits. His hair wasn't brown or wavy. It was windswept to the side just the right amount. His hair colour was silver.

He stroked a piece of hair out of my face and held my cheek with his hand

"You called?" He said, his voice teasing. How come, someone who took out Kuroi in one shot, who was so intimidating and his aura giving off such a demonic vibe... be so seductive?

"Y-Yeah. I-Is Sakura ok?" I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? I never stuttered before.

"Hmm from her scent, she's weak and exhausted. Good news is that her heart pulse is steady and there are no serious injuries" he answered cocking his head upwards as if someone was whispering all of this to him. But that was impossible. Although I could believe anyrhing right now.

"You can hear all of that?" I gaped, choosing the safest and sane sounding option.

"Of course. If I didn't, that would be worrying" Soul replied, his eyes becoming sad for the briefest moment before focusing all of his attention back on me and suddenly smiling. He was just as cute as Soul when he smiled. Even though he is Soul. But isn't. Mentally, fingers were pointing left and right and left again. How can ultimately _one _boy jumble me up so much?

"You know, you're starting to look like a gold fish" Soul grinned, showing off his dazzling teeth and fangs. My mouth was still open! Damn! I must've looked so stupid. I quickly shut my mouth and looked at him sheepishly

"Think you can stand?" he asked offering his hand

"Well it's worth a try" I said. I took his offering hand with mine. An electric shock went all through my body. I was tingling all over. I stood up still holding onto Souls hand for support. What was that feeling just now? Was it... love? What did I know about love? My body obviously reacted to this thought as Soul said "Are you ok? Your blood pressure just doubled in speed" looking a little worried.

"I-I'm fine, just a little dizzy from being chucked around" I mumbled putting my free hand on my forehead. Soul let go of my hand and I felt like all my remaining energy had been zapped out of me. I stumbled against the tree and knelt against, breathing heavily. Soul started towards me but Kuroi just came out of nowhere slammed both his fists into Souls back. Soul remained still but moved a couple of inches towards me from the collision of attack.

"Didn't your mamma ever teach you to never turn your back on your opponent?" Kuroi coughed, keeping his fists firmly in Souls back. Blood was oozing from his mouth and many bruises and deep gashes could be seen where his skin was bare. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Soul merely sighed with annoyance

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your superiors?" Soul spun around on one foot making Kuroi lose his contact with Soul and his balance. Soul grabbed both of Kurois wrists and launched into the air. In a blink of an eye, Soul was above the still ascending Kuroi and brought his foot down onto Kurois chest. Kuroi hurtled to the ground and a terrifying crunch echoed around the forest. Soul landed a moment later making it look easy. He looked over his shoulder at the crumpled Kuroi and proclaimed

"See how you like it when it's done with 2 times the power and executed by a S-Class monster..." he brought his head round and locked his now glowing red eyes with my human ones and finished his sentence "a pure blooded vampire".

Sorry this has taken so long. I have a couple of friend problems at the moment. Like you do. Anyway my next chapter will be dedicated to Hana who is related to AnimeBoysLoveKami H.S.T. So keep in touch and R&R! ^^  
Ciao-su x


	6. Giving into the darkness part 1

I looked at the pure blooded vampire with new eyes... respect. This was Soul... but definitely not the Soul that I could talk to for hours. I had a very strong urge to curtsey but sense told me I would fall over. I just kept eye contact with him as he closed the distance between us. He smiled playfully and shocked me when he fell into me. Because I was already too beaten up and I wasn't early enough to try and steady ourselves, we fell to the ground. It was like de cha vu but just the other way round. I was lying atop Soul. His eyes were closed and quivered slightly. One opened and looked at me with confusion I quickly backed up off him and laughed nervously. I blushed madly and coughed. Before my eyes Soul turned into his original form with his wavy hair and one visible hazel eye.

"What the hell did he do this time?" Soul groaned

"If you mean 'he' as in your other self; he kicked that teacher's ass!" I replied pointing at Kuroi who hadn't moved an inch "Although, I'm not sure that guy is even alive..."

Soul weakly smiled but hunched over clutching his chest

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, you see, some attacks are that are harmful to you, me and many others, actually wouldn't hurt an inch of my inner self. So when I return to myself, the pain that would've come if _I_ was the one fighting comes in one big wave and sometimes it's too much to bear"

"That kind of makes sense. I got most of that but you'll have to explain _everything_ else later for me to keep up"

"Y-Yeah... later..."

Soul suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath and feebly said

"Get away...please... I don't want to hurt you... anymore..."

"What are you saying?" I just said before he launched right into me and pinned me to the ground

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing? Snap out of it!" I said trying to break free but he had both hands and legs firmly on the ground. How come I wasn't screaming to be let go? Why was I so calm and just staring at him?

He was in some sort of trance.

"Blood... I need blood... blood" he chorused

I looked at him startled and noticed his eye that was closed at the start was gleaming red with one dilated slit. Shaking like mad, he slowly knelt to my neck. Once again I automatically shifted my neck to the side.

"Tu es amor meus..." Soul mumbled

He sank his elongated fangs into my neck and started to drink. He took his hands off my arms and brought them to my hands and held them. He lost the battle from blood lust and couldn't get control. But I was happy. If I died here and now by Souls thirst for blood, I wouldn't mind. Somehow I'd be grateful. He was drinking my blood but not giving me any pain and he'd shifted his weight so there was nothing upon me. I started to feel tired. Here it was. The inevitable. I started closing my eyes thinking how I was lucky to have met and befriended Soul today. Being a little annoyed for him taking my life, I said with what seemed my last breath "Remember Soul...when someone says bite me...they don't actually mean it" I chuckled a little and gave into the darkness fully closing my eyes to the world of the living.

Yes this is short and no this bit isn't the bit that is dedicated to AnimeBoysLoveKami H.S.K part 2 is :D. Your welcome for the cliffhanger btw XD  
Ciao-su ^^ x


	7. Giving into the darkness part 2

Chapter 6 -

I opened my eyes to a bright light and took in my surroundings. I was alone in the middle of a luscious green field and a gentle breeze brushed through the blades of grass. I could see the breeze coming towards me. It tickled against my feet. I looked down and saw I was barefooted and that wasn't all. I was in a creamy dress that was knee length. I twirled around once and the ruffles twirled around playfully. I smiled at the simplicity of it all.

"You look quite content that I hate to barge in"

I brought my head up slowly and looked towards the place where I heard the voice. A boy, no older than 18 was standing there. He was all in white. He wore an unbuttoned t-shirt, skinny jeans and trainers.

"Few questions..." I started

"My name is Ego, my age is not important and I'm here to help you decide" he replied

I looked at him with surprise. To see if he really could read my mind I thought "_help me decide what?" _He laughed casually and said "To crossover from here". I looked at him with astonishment. Ego looked at me warmly and walked towards me. He was a couple of feet away from me and stopped. He extended his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he enquired

Somehow I know I couldn't have said no. I nodded and took his offering hand with mine. Warmth went through me as our skins connected. De ja vu went across my mind as I was sure I had felt this connection before. Ego looked straight through and furrowed his brow.

"What?" I asked

"You're very troubled" he replied

"Oh thanks!"

"Not in that way!"

"Then how am I troubled?"

"Your mind is very confused and can't focus on one thing"

"Right..."

We crossed over a bridge that was guiding us over a gentle blue stream into a circular dome of pebbles. Three other bridges sprouted out in three different directions. We stopped right in the middle of the circle. Ego turned me so I was facing him.

"Our walk has ended. It is time for you to pass" he calmly said

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone must pass over one of these three bridges". Ego waved his hand in the directions of the bridges in question.

"What...what if I don't want to cross? What if I want to stay here? Actually where are we exactly?"

"How can one girl have so many questions? Well firstly, you have to cross you have no choice other than to cross over. Secondly, you really wouldn't want to stay here; many lost souls wander around this place and won't hesitate to feed on such a pure soul like yours. And lastly, we are in 'The Middle'"

"Why 'The Middle'? Why not... Summerland?"

"All through time and history it has been called The Middle, nothing more, nothing less"

I let this all sink in. Not allowed to stay in The Middle... lost souls would devour me... I have no choice but to pass over one of the three bridges... why didn't any of this shock me? I slapped my hand on my neck in stress and yelped. A searing pain was in my neck. I rushed over to the stream and knelt down. I just managed to turn my neck enough for me to see the source of pain. Two red holes were imprinted on my neck. They looked like someone had bitten me... I don't remember ever being bitten. I looked back at Ego pleadingly and asked

"Am I... dead?"

"Yes. Your life was taken from those two holes in your neck"

"Who... took my life?"

"I...I don't know. I only know names and everything else when they arrive in The Middle. Not names of those still living"

"Oh"

"Yes now are you ready for the 3 riddles of the bridges?"

"I think so"

"Very well" A glaze went over Egos eyes and when he spoke; he spoke eerily as if under a trance,

"One bridge leads you to riches and glory. Where every man works; even under pressure" he pointed to the bridge to the left while saying this.

"Another bridge leads you to a place where you work hard every day but you are overcome with joy each passing day" he then pointed to the bridge to our right

"The last bridge is a mixture of the other two but put into different words. In the morning you walk on four legs, but then you walk on two legs at noon, however you walk on three legs in the evening".

"I am supposing that it's not made to make any sense what so ever?" I asked in total disarray.

Egos eyes turned back to normal and smiled

"You've got it"


End file.
